Cure For The Common Megasquid Cold
Cure For The Common Megasquid Cold is the 23rd episode of [[The Future Is Wild (animated series)|the animated series The Future Is Wild]]. Synopsis Luis believes he has a megasquid disease. Squibbon helps a forest flish from a slithersucker, and the flish tries to convince his friends that Squibby is a good Squibbon. Plot In the Northern Forest of 200 million AD, C.G. and the crew test out some sonar goggles, which potential human settlers would need to navigate the fog of the forest. Luis believes the fog is affecting his throat. Whilst C.G. and Ethan turn off their radios to try and find the others using only the goggles, Luis and Emily are soon approached by a megasquid, which sneezes out several chunks of slithersucker onto Luis before wandering off. Luis cleans himself with some moss, and, not realising that the megasquid had been "possessed" by the slithersucker, the crew speculates that its behaviour was the result of a disease, leading Luis to worry he has caught something from the megasquid. He returns to the Time Flyer with Emily, whilst C.G. and Ethan follow the megasquid. Squibby has been left on the Time Flyer, but manages to wander out through a hatch in the roof. He soon comes across a forest flish, which he tries to play with, and rescues from another slithersucker. The flish can no longer fly due to the slithersucker slime, so Squibby picks it up and takes it back to the ship, where he cleans it and feeds it some flies. Emily discovers the flish and opens the doors for it to leave, but it tries to roost on Squibby's arm and will not leave the ship. Emily takes the stowaway forest flish deep into the forest and releases it onto a tree where others are roosting. The flish, named Flare, tries to convince the others that he was saved by a squibbon, but they don't believe him, so he leads them back to the Time Flyer. Luis is beginning to display some genuine symptoms of illness: he has a temperature, and red splotches appear all over his skin. Meanwhile, C.G. and Ethan observe and record the megasquid, which is still disoriented and sneezing chunks of slithersucker. When it goes to sleep, they perform some medical tests and take a sample of slithersucker-laden mucus, but accidentally wake it up. Whilst trying to escape, they both become stuck in an enormous slithersucker, and are forced to ask Luis to rescue them. The megasquid catches up with them and eats a fruit-shaped piece of slithersucker, leading them to realise that it never had a disease at all. Emily and Luis manage to get the flish off the ship, then fly to C.G. and Ethan, who are cut loose with the laser cutter by Emily. The megasquid ends up sneezing on all three of them, leading to them developing the same symptoms as Luis. He notices that they had cleaned themselves with the same moss he had used earlier, and realises that the allergic reactions were likely caused by this moss and not the slithersucker. Flare returns to the Time Flyer with another flish to see Squibby, who feeds them both flies. Cast *Ashley Peters as C.G. *Miranda Jones as Emily *Marc Donato as Ethan *Taylor Abrahamse as Luis *Richard Binsley as Squibbon *Scott McCord as Flare, a forest flish *Blair Williams as Narrator Appearances Characters *C.G. *Ethan *Luis *Emily *Squibbon Organisms *Squibbon *Megasquid *Slithersucker *Forest flish Times & places *200 million AD *Pangaea II *Northern Forest Notes *"Cure For The Common Megasquid Cold" is chronologically the 24th episode of The Future Is Wild. Category:Animated series episodes Category:Animated series Category:200 million AD